Looney Tunes Wiki:Article Layouts/TV Show Episodes
The following is a layout guide for TV show episode articles. These apply to any episodes of The Bugs Bunny Show, Tiny Toon Adventures, Taz-Mania, Animaniacs and its segments, The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Pinky and the Brain, Baby Looney Tunes, Duck Dodgers, Loonatics Unleashed, The Looney Tunes Show, and New Looney Tunes. List of Episodes Page Articles The name of the page where the list of episodes of the series goes should be TV Show Episode Guide and List. Do not use List of TV Show Episodes or TV Show Episodes. If these are on any TV show, rename them to match the updated one, rename the link on any other corresponding article to match the updated one, and tag the redirects for deletion. Acme Heads, Content Moderators, and Wizards should not leave redirects for these. Layout TV Show episode pages should be structured as follows: #Stub/construction templates (if applicable) #Infobox #Information (short summary) #Title #Plot #Transcript #Any additional headers #Availability #Notes/Goofs #Gallery #Videos (where applicable) #References #External links #Navboxes #DEFAULTSORT #Categories Specifics Mantinence templates These templates should always be placed at the top of the article, before everything else. * : for articles in an unfinished state. * : short articles that lack content in general. * : articles without references. * : articles needing additional references. Infobox TV Episode image The episode's title card. If the episode does not have a title card or you do not have one (i.e., The Looney Tunes Show), use a screenshot from the episode instead. title The title of the episode. Be sure to include the same punctuation found in the title card (if applicable). series The show the episode belongs to. season The season number. episode # The episode number. *Count episodes as part of the show total. For example, "Pig Planet", the first episode of the second season of Duck Dodgers, should be labeled as episode 14, not episode 1. *Count episode segments aired together as part of the same episode. For example, "Spaced Out" and "Autumn's Leaving" were aired as part of the same episode, so they should be counted as "14a" and "14b" respectively, not "14" and "15." directed by/written by The director(s) and writer(s) of the episode. date The date the episode was released. List the earliest available airdate with a notation saying which country it aired in. previous/next The previous and next episodes in release order. Episodes of The Looney Tunes Show use two different infoboxes, one for each season. Operation of these templates is identical, save for the following: merrie melody The Merrie Melody featured in the episode. road runner and wile e. coyote The CGI Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote short featured in the episode. Introduction Bold the title of the episode, say what series it is part of, who it was directed by, and the release date. Title Like the original Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts, the titles of most television episodes reference puns, movies, quotes, books, and more. Some are obvious, while some may only be known to older audiences familiar with the material the title is poking fun of. If the title is a pun on any of these, explain it here. Plot A plot description goes here. A good plot should include mostly every detail of the episode from start to finish, and include essential gags and events. Transcript If you have a link to a transcript, link to it here. For this episode's transcript, see Best Friends/Transcript. Additional headers Additional headers may be used as necessary to convey information that doesn't fit any of the other sections; these include: *Criticism and controversy. For example, if the episode provoked outrage from a national group, leading to editing on television or a brief withdrawal. *Censorship; if certain footage was excised in certain countries. Availability Where the cartoon can be found on video. Releases should be in list form, and should be sorted from the oldest to the newest. Names of videos should also be italicized. *VHS - Tiny Toon Adventures: The Best of Buster & Babs *DVD - Tiny Toon Adventures: Season 1, Volume 1, Disc 1 Notes/Goofs Tidbits of information from the episode that don't fit anywhere else. Clear mistakes in the plot or animation. Do not use Trivia . Repeated use of Trivia will warrant a warning. Continued use of trivia will result in a ban. References In order for tags to display their content properly, place the or tag in this section, but not both. There is no difference between the two tags. External links External links are links to external sites dealing with the subject of the article. These can be to sites such as the Internet Movie Database and the Big Cartoon Database, or to places such as animator breakdowns and detailed explanations on pop-culture references in the cartoon. Navigation templates Navboxes should be placed before the categories, but after everything else. DEFAULTSORT If the page begins with "The" or "A," use the DEFAULTSORT tag to change how the article is sorted alphabetically in category pages.